1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print-controlling method, a print-controlling apparatus, a medium recording said print-controlling program, an apparatus for preparing a color conversion table, a method for preparing said color conversion table, and a medium recording a program for preparing said color conversion table, which are applicable to printing in which the print head ejects at least three chromatic color inks and additional chromatic color inks having a lower lightness than said three chromatic color inks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a print-controlling apparatus designed for printing with CMY inks and additional inks (such as red and violet inks) differing in hue from CMY inks, which are ejected from the print head. For expression of each color's tone, outputs are made separately with CMY inks and chromatic color inks differing in hue from CMY inks. The chromatic color inks usually have a lower lightness than CMY inks. The background art of the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-4816.
The conventional print-controlling apparatus mentioned above performs printing with CMY inks and additional inks having a lower lightness than CMY inks, which are mixed in a specific ratio when ejected from the print head, so that colors in the entire range from low to high lightness are expressed. Unfortunately, chromatic color inks differing in hue from CMY inks have a low lightness or a high density, and this leads to poor granularity in the region of high lightness.